


Come Undone

by interruptedbyfjreworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Pre-smut, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedbyfjreworks/pseuds/interruptedbyfjreworks
Summary: Dan and Phil's first night together.





	Come Undone

How is this happening? Phil wondered as he walked down the streets of Manchester, Dan by his side. How has any of this happened? 

Phil never thought his life would take this kind of turn. He never thought he would be falling in love with some random person who watched his videos who Phil just decided to tweet back one day. He never thought he would end up bringing said person back to his house after they shared their first kiss on the Manchester Eye.

Phil sighed as the memory from just a few minutes before came back to him all at once. 

They had been in their cart on the wheel, standing closer than necessary but neither of them minded. Neither of them talked much while on the eye. They had been talking nonstop all day, so they were taking this moment to personally reflect on the day they had just had. 

Dan had placed his hand next to Phil’s on the handrail, just barely touching. When he did this, Phil looked up to meet Dan’s eyes but instead was met with Dan’s lips on his. 

And it was amazing. 

It was every amazing feeling Phil had ever experienced in his life, added together, then multiplied by ten. That might not even be enough to describe it. Math was never Phil’s strong suit. 

Now, as Phil walked beside Dan, their arms brushing together occasionally, it was becoming real to Phil. This wasn’t all just a dream. This was real. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Phil asked once they got out of the taxi. 

Dan nodded, not looking away from his hands that were clasped together tightly in front of him. Phil noticed that he looked on edge, so he reached out and grabbed his hands. 

"Hey," he said, smiling at Dan and waiting for him to look up. When he did, his posture immediately relaxed and his lips quirked up in a small smile. "Are you alright?" 

Dan took in a deep breath. Phil braced himself for whatever Dan was about to say. He could've changed his mind. And Phil would have to accept that. "Today's been great," Dan finally said, letting out a breath and breaking out into a smile that reached his eyes. It was the happiest Phil had ever seen him and the fact that Phil was the reason for it made his heart flutter. 

"It was." Phil didn't move to open the front door. He was too distracted by the intense stare coming from Dan and the way that his eyes twinkled with happiness and-dare he say it-love. 

But Dan broke the gaze first, so Phil fumbled to find his key and unlocked the door. He motioned for Dan to follow him and he led him up to his bedroom. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Do you want to pick the movie?" Dan nodded and Phil left him in his room. 

Not wanting to leave Dan alone for too long, Phil finished quickly in the bathroom and walked back to his room. However, something stopped him from walking in. When got closer to his bedroom, he heard Dan taking deep breaths and whispering quietly to himself. Phil peeked around the door and saw Dan pacing in the middle of the room, biting at his nails. 

Phil hated seeing Dan this nervous. He had to do something. 

"Dan?" he said tentatively, knocking on the door to make his presence known. 

"Hi." Dan stopped in his tracks, looking at Phil with wide eyes. 

Phil decided that he didn't want to bring up what he saw unless Dan wanted to talk about it, as it could make Dan even more nervous. "Did you pick a movie?"

Dan raised his eyebrows and looked over at the stack of DVDs in the corner of Phil's bedroom. "Oh, shoot, no, sorry. You can pick it. I probably would've picked one you didn't like an-"

"Dan." Phil cut him off before he could continue. He took the few steps necessary to stand right in front of Dan, close enough that he was able to put his hands on his shoulders. More tension built in Dan at the sudden contact. "Can I kiss you?" 

Phil looked down into Dan's eyes, waiting for confirmation. Once Dan finally gave a small nod, Phil was taking Dan's face in his hand and bending down to meet his lips briefly. He pulled away after only a few seconds, making sure Dan was okay before he continued. He didn't have to wait for more than a second before Dan was reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss him again. The tension that had been building all night finally disappeared as they got lost in each other. 

If their first kiss was every good feeling multiplied by ten, this was that times one-thousand. It was different than on the eye because they were truly alone and could do more than a small peck. Dan placed a hand on the back of Phil's neck and Phil bent forward to deepen the kiss. His arms wrapped around Dan's torso as he slipped his tongue into Dan's mouth. Dan made a noise of surprise but didn't pull away. 

Phil began to walk towards his bed, not disconnecting their lips as he sat down on the bed, pulling Dan down into his lap. One of his hands traveled up to thread through his long hair while the other played with the hem of his shirt. Their lips moved quickly against each other, every coherent thought in Phil's head being replaced with Dan, Dan, Dan. 

Before he could stop himself, he found his hand sliding up underneath Dan's shirt. But, no, he couldn't do this. Not without talking to Dan first. This kiss was different from the eye in the sense that it was very likely to escalate quickly, as it already had. Despite every part of him telling him not to, he pulled away from Dan's lips and rested his forehead on Dan's. 

Both of the boys were breathing heavily. Dan kept hold of Phil's shirt which had at some point become clutched in his fist. 

"Dan," Phil sighed, flicking his eyes up to look at Dan's closed ones, "As much as I want to...do this, I can't until I know that you are one hundred percent okay with it." 

Dan's eyes met Phil's and he bit his lip. "I want this." 

"Are you absolutely sure, Dan?" 

"Yes," Dan muttered against his lips as he leaned in to kiss him again. Phil didn't hold back now. His hands grabbed at the hem of Dan's shirt and he pulled it off. 

This was all so surreal. Having Dan, in his bedroom, laying underneath him. Being able to press his lips to Dan's neck and collarbones, something he had wanted to do for so long. He could feel every muscle as he ran his hands along Dan's body. He was making Dan come undone at his fingertips and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"Are you ready for this?" Phil breathed as he hovered over Dan. 

Dan nodded, pulling Phil down into a passionate kiss. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr   
> @interruptedbyfjreworks


End file.
